


When There's Thunder

by superwholockian4ever



Series: Old Wive's Tales [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feel-good, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're bowling with Chuck when you remember that old wive's tale. "When there's thunder it just means..." (haha, if you don't already know it, read to find out!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's Thunder

 

 

 

As much as Sam and Dean disliked Chuck’s book series and his fan base, you actually kind of liked him. You enjoyed spending time with him. So on the rare day off, you would sometimes go out of your way to spend time with him. It just so happened today, you’d gone bowling.

Although Chuck was winning this, he’d yet to nail a strike. You had gotten two in this game alone. It was upon said strike you stuck out your tongue, childish lyrics taunting him. He took it in good humor.

Chuckling he shot back, “Oh yeah? Well we’ll just see who beats whom, won’t we? And you’ll see! This next bowl I will get a strike!”

“Yeah, yeah, big man. You just keep truckin’ along. One day you’ll get it!” you giggled.

While you were focused on your game, the clouds outside the bowling alley rolled in. One frame each later Chuck got a strike and at the exact moment the ball hit the pins, a huge crack of thunder sounded and a shiver went down your spine.

He spun around, shouted in celebration and thrust two fists in the air. Then he pointed to you with a grin on his face.

“Ohh! Told you!” he gloated.

You could only tilt your head at him curiously as an old wives’ tale sprung to mind.

“What?” he asked, sensing the change in atmosphere.

You shook your head, “Nothing. Just a silly memory, really.”

“C’mon. You can tell me,” he prodded, sitting down next to you.

“When I was little my mom used to tell me that thunder was what happened when God went bowling and got a strike. So with that thunder at the same time as your strike, it just reminded me of that, is all.”

He smirked at you and nudged your side, “You considered I was God, didn’t you?”

“For half a second,” you admitted with a smile.

“Heh. Right. I’m just Chuck, prophet of the Lord.”

“Hey! You can’t blame me! Weirder things have happened. And I wouldn’t say you’re ‘just’ anything, Chuck. You’re a really good person.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“Well _I_ know you’re going to lose again.”

“I could be totally okay with that. As long as we go for tacos after.”

“Well then…tacos it is.”

 

 

 

_Chuck Shurley as God…it’s true Weirder things have happened. And I suppose there are worse ways of spending time off than parading around as a prophet…I wonder if that would count as live action fan-fiction?_

 

 


End file.
